


October 21st: Breath Play

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Bucky as Winter by choice, Choking, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 21st entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 21st: Breath Play

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

ansare  _ \- to hardly breathe, to be out of breath _

* * *

You’re shuddering, eyes screwed shut while the Winter Soldier’s hands; one gloved one metallic cut off your breath. Your fear parts for a moment of clarity to contemplate how such similar sounding words, ansare and ensnare would be appropriate for your evening’s activities.

His leather clad hips press and grind. The friction burns icy hot on your thin sopping slit.

He lets up pressure before grating, “Look at me.” 

There they are, clear blue just above his muzzle. 

“Color?”

“Green.” You part your legs pulling him inside you.

“Good, because practice is over.”

  
  



End file.
